Distorted
by Aquatic Aries
Summary: Jin can't think straight. The Devil is taking over. He's knows it's wrong to be with her, yet he can't go away. That will be her and his down fall. My fav pairing. Lime.


_A/N: Hope you like it. I got inspired from Hikki-san's (Hikaru Utada) Passion/Sancturary._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_Hints:_ _Jin is talking to 'someone'/himself in the first half. Bold italics are Devil Jin. Jin is talking to Devil Jin/himself in the end. Last but not least, the italic words are __**backwards from right to left**_.

_Distorted_

…_uoy rean em tnaw t'nod uoy wonk I_

I can't afford to lose you. I won't. I _refuse_ you to die by my hands. I don't want someone else I care about dieing and leaving me all alone. I'm refusing to see the light of a beautiful angel touch and grace me. Then when I get to be at ease they'll leave me only surrounded in darkness. That happened once, now I'm half dead. If I lose you, I'll die completely.

_? diarfa uoy era_

Yes, I'm afraid. I'm like a child still scared of the monster under his bed. And I'm acting like I want my mother to make it all go way. But sadly she can't. So now that you're here, I can feel safe again. I can hold you and all those fears disappear. Not for long though…

_? yhw_

Because…

_? yhw esuaceb_

I'm not going to last in this form. My body isn't going to be the same. My whole appearance will differ from what you see me as now. That's why I don't want you near me. I won't be able to control any feeling or urges when I will be around you. I could do something that'll hurt you and then hurt me. Being around you makes me want more of you. When I'm in the other form…I don't know what I'll do.

…

What? Why are you staring at me like that?

…_em tegrof ton dna em leef ot uoy tnaw I…_

Stop! Don't come near me. Don't touch me. I can no longer touch you anymore. Don't put your arms around my neck. Don't whisper those sweet words that come from your mouth. My mind is already not thinking clear enough. Because of what you're doing, my mind is seeing images of you and it's not crystal clear to me.

_emit tsal eno …em hcout_

I…

_niJ…esaelp_

Please don't do this to me.

…_esaelp_

I don't hold anything else back. The way your lips feel against mine is bliss. Your sweet taste makes me want you body even more. I want you enough to…oh god. My hands go away from your silky brown hair to find their way under your shirt, feeling that soft skin that always sent me over the edge. I'm now cupping those full breasts that could easily be mistaken for goose feathered pillows. I gently squeeze them gently making you gasp in my mouth. I love that. I tug roughly on your pert nipples making you break the kiss, softly moaning.

I want more.

We're staring in each other's eyes daring not to make another move. I break the glancing when I lower my head to your chest. You moan my name wanting the same thing that I want. Ecstasy flows through the both of us as I kiss you eager breast. Savoring your distinctive taste, I growl as I take your nipple in my mouth. You grab my head tighter, forcing me closer to your body. I know you want it. You're such a naughty girl.

I need more.

I need to take these clothes off. They're beginning to be a nuisance. I look at you now. Your delicate hands at the sides of your head, those baby cheeks that are pink with pleasure, your eyes exposing a hazy chocolate color, hair that feels so good, remain messy in your unique hairstyle, and your chest heaving heavily after my ministrations, that drives me even wilder.

I carve more…I crave you.

I carelessly rip your shirt along with your bra, away from my sight. Your breasts are full to my view. You look so beautiful. I can't contain myself anymore. I don't even feel conscious anymore. I can't hear you, but I can feel you. But something isn't right. You're not holding me closer you're pushing me away. I look up and see that you're screaming. You're actually screaming.

I pull away tasting my lips. They taste…bitter. It's not your taste. It's like metal. My eyes widen when I see crimson dripping from your chest. I put my finger to my lips and see blood. No…

My finger is no longer a finger. It's a metal claw. What's even more horrible, your pure blood is covering it. I should've tried comforting you. Saying I'm sorry wouldn't make your feel any better. Instead I come closer to you. I can control myself anymore. When I touched you I couldn't feel my hands against you. I couldn't even hear you're words. Strange, I couldn't feel you or hear anything, but my head and back were aching.

I feel something growing from my back. I see to my horror that they are wings. The transformation has started. The Devil is taking over me.

I should get away, but I cant, I don't want to. I want to touch you again. I want your _**blood.**_

What?

_**Let's take her blood. It's so damn succulent. You know you want some as well.**_

No!

_**Yes. You took to slow. Relishing your last moments with her, that took too long. You're that type of weakling that always chooses not to take risks. I want her all. I want her now. I'm gonna take all that she has and leave her like she was something sweet that lost her flavor...**_

You can't do this.

_**Oh, but I can. And I will right now.**_

My hands grab her now blood stained neck and bend it backwards, making her scream deaf to my ears.

Please stop. I don't want to kill her.

_**You're not going to kill her. I am. This isn't your typical woman. She should be treated to a nice, enjoyable, sweet ride, with a side of death. Heh.**_

My eyes betray me. They turn black and I can't see what he does to her. Moments seem to last forever when I finally hear something. It's a blood curdling scream.

Vision comes back to me as I see her eyes rolled back and she was bleeding from her face. That's when I felt a soft hand on my cheek. Her last efforts were to touch me. And the beast inside me took her away.

The Devil is temporarily gone. I hold her limp body in my arms. I kiss her on her cheek then close her eyelids. Nuzzling into her lifeless neck I sob these words,

"Oh Xiao, what have I done?!"

_------------_

_Fortunately, To Be Continued: Devil Jin: Primal Urges_


End file.
